disneyparksfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
PBS Kids Place
PBS Kids Place is a theme park located in Lancaster, Pennsylvania. Areas *'Smart Town' - Themed to PBS Kids Shows *'123 Sesame Street'- Themed to Sesame Street *'Barneyland'- Themed to Barney and the Backyard Gang and Barney and Friends *'Island of Sodor'- Themed to Thomas & Friends and Shining Time Station *'Colonial Philadelphia'- Themed to Liberty's Kids *'Cyberzone'- Themed to Cyberchase *'New York'- Themed to Curious George *'Arthur's Town'- Themed to Arthur *'Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood' Attractions Smart Town *Fetch! With RuffRuff Man Mobile Adventure: A interactive attraction based on Fetch! With RuffRuff Man ''Theme: ''Fetch! With RuffRuff Man. *Dot, Dee and Del and the Great Studio Mystery: A interactive 4D show based on PBS Kids Mascots Theme: ''PBS Kids Mascots '' *Zoboomafoo's Zoo: A zoo based on Zoboomafoo 'Theme: 'Zoboomafoo '' *Adventrues from the Book Vitures: A storytelling show based on the 1996 PBS Show of the same name '''Theme: 'Adventrues from the Book Vitures '123 Sesame Street *'''Super Grover's Vapor Trail - A Vekoma family suspended coaster. Theme: Sesame Street. Height restriction: 43". *'Snuffleupagus Express' - A train ride themed around Snuffy. Theme: Sesame Street. Height restriction: 35". *Elmo's Bubble Bubble - A splash ride themed around Elmo Theme: ''Sesame Street '' *Sesame Street: The Great Spagetti Chase - A dark ride themed to Sesame Street Theme: ''Sesame Street'' *Count's Splash Castle - Water Area themed to The Count Theme: ''Sesame Street '' Barneyland *'Purple Streak' - A Zamperla kiddie coaster. Theme: Barney & Friends. Height restriction: 36-60". *Baby Bop's Tea Party - A spinning teacup ride. Theme: ''Barney'' *'BJ's Awesome Coaster - '''A wooden coaster '''Theme: 'Barney and Friends '' *A Day in the Park with Barney - A interactive show featuring Barney, BJ and Riff '''Theme: 'Barney and Friends '' Island of Sodor *'Thomas' Railway''' - A train ride. Theme: Thomas and Friends. Height restriction: 36". Colonial Philadelphia *'The American Revolution' - A looping roller coaster. Height restriction: 48". Cyberzone TBA New York TBA Arthur's Town *'Bionic Bunny: The Ride' - A family roller coaster. Height restriction: 42". *'D.W.'s Crazy Bus' - A Zamperla Crazy Bus ride. Height restriction: 42". Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood *'X and Henrietta's Treehouse' - A kiddie drop tower. Height restriction: 36-78". *'Lady Elanie's Museum Go Round' - A carousel ride. Height restriction: 36". *'Trolley Tours' - A track trolley ride. Height restriction: 36". *'Mister Rogers' Aquarium' - An aquarium walk around attraction with various fish. *'Daniel Tiger's Clock Works' - A Ferris Wheel that themed to a clock. Height restriction: 36". Restaurants Smart Town TBA 123 Sesame Street *'Hooper's Store' Barneyland TBA Island of Sodor TBA Colonial America TBA Cyberzone TBA New York TBA Arthur's Town TBA Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood TBA Stores Smart Town TBA 123 Sesame Street *'Elmo's World' - a gift shop selling Sesame Street merchandise featuring Elmo. Barneyland TBA Island of Sodor TBA Colonial America TBA Cyberzone TBA New York TBA Arthur's Town TBA Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood TBA Hotels *Comfort Suites at PBS Kids Place Other Attaractions *PBS Mini-Golf *PBS Kids Go! Lounge See also *Nickelodeon Planet another Resort based on a children's TV channel Category:Non-Disney Parks Category:PBS Kids Category:Pennsylvania